The present application relates to the general field of shovel and debris removal devices. In particular, the present application pertains to shovel devices for the efficient removal of ash or other debris from a furnace, stove, firebox, pit, etc. However, other applications are also contemplated.
With the ever rising cost of energy (e.g., electricity, oil, and natural gas) more and more individuals are returning to wood and/or coal burning heating systems to heat their homes and businesses. In addition, the use of modern electronics and controls have made these systems ever more efficient and compact, such that they can be seamlessly used in most commercial and/or residential HVAC systems. Of course, the combustion of wood and/or coal still involves the production of solid byproducts (i.e., carbon, ash, cinders, etc.) that have to be removed from an ash or debris compartment of the system on a regular basis. The prior art devices typically involve a shovel that is small enough to fit through a narrow opening provided in the system for the removal of such debris. However, due to the compact nature of these heating systems, efficient and effective removal of the resultant byproducts or associated debris is not possible.
In general, the prior art shovel or debris removal devices do not work or perform adequately given the compact and confined nature of the debris compartment. The confined space of the debris compartment coupled with the typically narrow access window or opening severely restricts the maneuverability of the shovel, particularly in and around the extreme ends or areas of the debris compartment or container. For example, the corners of the compartment often present the greatest challenge since the prior art shovels either cannot reach the corners, are obstructed by the opening or access window, and/or lack the proper blade geometry to effectively scrape and pickup the associated debris.
In addition, the prior art shovels are adapted to be used in a single (typically forward) direction. As such, the user of such a prior art shovel can only pickup debris in a single direction. This has at least two consequences. First, the user is limited in that only debris in front of the prior art shovel can be picked up, thus neglecting everything behind the shovel. Second, the continuous uni-directional motion of the prior art shovel tends to push the debris towards one end of the debris compartment (typically the rear portion) where it becomes even more difficult to reach and extract.
As such, several deficiencies exist with the prior art debris removal shovel devices. For at least these reasons, a need exists to provide an improved debris removal shovel while overcoming the aforementioned problems and others.